Moves Like
by princessorbit
Summary: Kurt has been holding out on anything sexual due to his own reservations, using Blaine's age as a cover-up. Blaine's horny and recruits Santana for some quality sexy serenading.


Author's note: I wrote this pre Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash mashup. It was supposed to be the first part to some two-parter smut… but I never wrote the smut. Nobody was interested, haha!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

_Moves Like Jagger_

Kurt was mildly concerned when Blaine and Santana took the front of the room: the last time they'd performed together, they'd had to call the fire department. He scanned the room for any potential fire hazards before focusing on the two as they settled. Santana was on top of the piano in one smooth jump, crossing her legs (thank god, because Kurt was almost positive he could see up to her _ovaries_) while Blaine was grabbing for a mic stand. Kurt knew how Blaine got around mic stands… he had to cross _his _legs in preparation.

"We figured we'd try something a little more…" Blaine paused, obviously for dramatic effect, smirk playing on his lips, "Modern."

With a swift nod to the band, a steady guitar began to strum. Santana's lips formed a perfect circle as she whistled a strong tune, eyes sweeping over the whole crowd dramatically. Was this…?

_Oh, now…! _

It was.

_Oh!_

As soon as Kurt had opened his eyes, readying for the potential 'gasm' they were about to have, Blaine's gaze was focused strictly on him. His fingers twisted around the mic stand in way that had Kurt thinking of various other things he could do with those hands.

_Just shoot for the stars__  
><em>_If it feels right, then aim for my heart__  
><em>_If you feel like__  
><em>_And take me away__  
><em>_Make it okay__  
><em>_I swear I'll behave_

Blaine knew what he was doing. The word 'behave' was dripping with innuendo and Kurt had never loved the English language more. He licked his lips, only realizing he'd done so after it'd earned a smirk and mimicking lip lick from his boyfriend. Santana's strong whistle faded out again and that voice- that delicious, sexy voice… was filling the room again.

_You wanted control__  
><em>_So we waited__  
><em>_I put on a show__  
><em>_Now I make it__  
><em>_You say I'm a kid__  
><em>_My ego is big__  
><em>_I don't give a_

He ended the phrase with a teasing "Shhh…" that was somehow sexier than the original cursing. How Blaine managed to find a song that was relevant and irresistible was beyond him, but _fuck. _In this moment, he wanted to throw all waiting, all consideration for Blaine and all doubts about what it'd mean for them away and just _take him_. His eyes never left Blaine's body as he pushed the mic stand away and slid towards Santana.

_And it goes like this._

If Kurt had thought the hip movement in 'It's Not Unusual' was sexy, this was a fucking triple orgasm. It didn't help that Blaine's eyes raked over him in a way that made everyone but Santana feel uncomfortable. She had popped open the top two of Blaine's buttons for him before he was turned full to crowd once more, bending his knees in a move that was entirely Blaine Anderson and entirely _dirty_.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you__  
><em>_Kiss me til you're drunk and I'll show you__  
><em>_All the moves like Jagger__  
><em>_I got the moves like Jagger_

Kurt took a shaky breath, closing his eyes, trying not to imagine all the possible ways Blaine could take him with his tongue. Kurt had picked the worst day to occupy the front row, because Blaine was making this impossible. The boy had strutted right up in a very 'Jagger' fashion, practically pulling Kurt's head up with his voice.

_I don't need to try to control you__  
><em>_Look into my eyes and I'll own you__  
><em>_With them moves like Jagger__  
><em>_I got them moves like Jagger_

Blaine _did_ own him. God, did he own him. He had him mind and body right now. Part of Kurt wanted the song to end right now so he could drag Blaine off to fuck him senseless and part of him never wanted it to end. He didn't even notice Santana's voice starting in. Everything was Blaine right now… he was practically clinging to the edge of his seat panting as his boyfriend did a quick turn away, showing off his ass in jeans Kurt probably wouldn't have even risked. He was next to Santana, playing off her in a way that Kurt felt should have been only for him. It just heated him up more, spark and unreasonable jealousy flowing through him in a way he knew was intentional.

_You wanna know__  
><em>_How to make me smile__  
><em>_Take control__  
><em>_Own me just for the night__  
><em>_And if I share my secret__  
><em>_You're gonna have to keep it__  
><em>_Nobody else can see this_

The girl sent Kurt a smile, running a finger that should have belonged to him down his boyfriend's chest. It was all as if she was combating his reserved attitude towards sex, telling him: Blaine is ready so just TAKE HIM. All of his ideal romance scenarios flew out of his head at that thought.

_So watch and learn__  
><em>_I won't show you twice__  
><em>_Head to toe__  
><em>_Ooh, baby, rub me right__  
><em>_But if I share my secret__  
><em>_You're gonna have to keep it_  
><em>Nobody else can see this<em>

He clung onto her every last word, clenching so hard into the side of his chair that he was sure there would be a violent red indent. This is what Blaine wanted? He was definitely up for this. In more way than one. They started into the chorus once more, Blaine returning to that mic. Once again Kurt was jealous… this time, of an inanimate object. Santana belted it out in a way that assured Kurt that he'd soon be in its place. It all soon dissolved into that steady whistle of hers, her hands splayed across his boyfriend's chest, both of them breathing heavy. The room burst into applause, but Kurt felt like all his focus was on a drop of sweat running down Blaine's neck.

Mr. Schue said something about the performance that he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to. All he cared about was his boyfriend taking the seat next to him for the final five minutes of Glee, scooting the chair closer so he could place a hand on Kurt's knee, "…So, what'd you think?"

The brunette sent a glare that was no anger and all passion to him, making sure their eyes caught in the process, "Fuck you," He gritted out, soft enough that only Blaine heard.

"That's what I was going for."


End file.
